


It's Your Fault

by Sourest_Cherry_Scone_Baby



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting together (implied), Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seventh year Snowbaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourest_Cherry_Scone_Baby/pseuds/Sourest_Cherry_Scone_Baby
Summary: An argument in which Simon blames Baz for his breakup because Baz is bloody perfect.Which leads to tension.Which leads to what it leads to when two seventeen year old boys are horny.





	It's Your Fault

Getting Simon Snow to pin me down on my bed and then snog me senseless had been a long standing dream of mine. Only, I didn't know that it was supposed to happen on an innocuous November evening. When we had been arguing, no less.

I had returned to my room after a very long practice session and I was ready to shower and then go to sleep. I had fed before my practice session so I wasn't obliged to fuck around the Catacombs. I could just be in my room, shower, complete my homework, annoy Snow and then creepily watch him sleep.

I was only able to shower, change into some comfortable clothes and settle on my desk when the door to the room had burst open and the worst chosen one ever to be chosen, Simon Snow, stormed inside, huffing. Which wasn't new, because he huffs and slams doors a lot. But he had especially been in a more pissy mood for the past four weeks and I'd been too busy with my football practice to figure out why exactly.

I remember thinking that it should be criminal for him to look so hot with fucking scone crumbs on his shirt and face twisted up in anger. These four weeks had shown me how hot he is when he is constantly pissed and I hated him for that. Deeply.

“Ah, I see you're in a pleasant mood.” I said because I can't stay quiet and have to be a prick to him constantly.

“Fuck off.” He growled, striding past me where I was sitting on my desk and reading my Greek textbook, and opening his closet and rummaging out his pyjamas.

“How eloquent.” I mused, sneering at him. “What's got you in a twist, Snow? Did your darling girlfriend dump your sorry arse?”

I watched him tense up and then he came up to me, eyes hooded and mouth open in an ugly snarl.

“Agatha and I broke up four weeks ago and it's all _your_ bloody fault.”

Well. That explained _why_ he has been so angry. But I still couldn't figure out, for the life of me, why it was _my_ fault because I had really left Wellbelove alone because there had seemed to be no point in fucking around with her.

Or maybe it was because Snow just liked to blame everything on me. I was pretty sure it was the latter.

“Ah yes. Your girlfriend finally realises how useless you are and breaks up with you but it's still my fault. My bad, I didn't realise it before.”

He mumbled something under his breath and that irked me because he was supposed to insult me and not mutter like an idiot. I like to fight with him. It gives me a reason to talk to him and stare at his stupidly beautiful face.

“Speak up.” I snapped, glaring at him.

“I said, that it's all your fault because you are absolutely bloody _perfect_.”

I stared at him, completely thrown off guard. Simon Snow had complimented me for the first time and I didn't know what to say.

“And how the fuck is that my fault? It's your fault that you can't even tie your shoelaces.”

“Y'know, I don't fucking understand myself.” He said, still glaring at me and towering over me. I stood up then, looking down at him with a confused expression because this wasn't the answer I was anticipating.

“I can't fucking understand why I find you so fucking perfect when you're basically the biggest arsehole ever.”

Snow found me perfect and the knowledge was making my mouth feel dry and I didn't know what to say.

“Why are you acting- why are you acting so _weird_?” I said, crossing my arms over my chest and hoping I was looking bored and not as terrified and thrilled as I was feeling.

“I broke up with Agatha because you drive me fucking crazy.” He said, stepping closer and I swallowed, not knowing what to do except stand my ground and stare at him.

“You drive me crazy, Baz Pitch. I can't stop staring at you and like that's gay or whatever but that's just how shit is. I don't care that you hate me. I just think that you should fucking know that I like you and I-”

He couldn't speak anything more because I kissed him.

He kissed me back ferociously, devouring me up. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I moaned embarassingly loudly, opening my mouth completely, granting him access. His tongue met mine and I grabbed him by his hips, squeezing his arse, and he roughly pushed his fingers through my hair and scratched my sculp, making me groan again.

He had pushed me towards my bed, never breaking apart and I had stumbled down onto the mattress unceremoniously, while he pinned me down, straddled my hips and continued to kiss me like it was the end of the world and that is how we ended up here.

I am so pathetic when it comes to him, I know, but Simon finds me perfect and wants to kiss me so instead of complaining, I am just going to go with the flow.

Simon moves, his cock, through the layers of fabric, rubbing against mine and fuck, I am hard. But goddamn, he is driving me nuts. This is _cruelty_.

I whine again, not caring how needy I sound, and Simon grinds down on me again. There are too many clothes and I want to touch him so _badly_. I want to feel his cock against mine. I want to hear him moan out my name, I want-

“Baz.” He pants, his fingers hovering over my shirt buttons, asking for permission. I nod eagerly, my own hands deftly pulling him out of his shirt, till he is lying on top of me, his tongue still inside my mouth, bare chests pressed together.

“Fuck, Baz.” He gasps again as he dislatches his mouth from mine and trails his wet, sloppy kisses (that are still fucking incredible) downwards, from my jaw till my neck and over my chest.

He licks one of my nipples and I whimper. _Fuck_. Fuck that felt amazing. He licks it again then bites it, pulling and sucking at it, while I throw my head back slightly, swallowing down my moans. My hands are grabbing at my sheets in fistfulls, and I'm desperately trying to hold onto something. The feeling in the pit of my stomach is getting stronger as I groan, his tongue and mouth unforgiving against my skin. My trousers feel too tight; it's almost painful. I need to get out of them.

He continues to trail his kisses down and then, he stops at my waistline, glancing up at me, eyes asking for permission silently. They are blue, so blue, I'm mesmerized by the beauty of them. Then I remember that we are in the middle of something and I can't let myself get distracted by Simon Snow's plain blue eyes that are somehow also pretty as hell.

I nod again at him and that's all that takes for him to pull down my trousers and then my pants and thank fuck for that. 

He is eyeing my cock with huge eyes that look dark since his pupils are blown wide and the heat in my stomach is almost unbearable, the arousal is driving me mad. I think I might even start crying if he doesn't do anything soon. That or I'll kill him.

(I wouldn't, actually.) (Unfortunately, I'm head over heels for him.)

Then without any warning he pushes down his trousers and his pants too.

Fuck. My. Life.

I had really thought, really_ really_ thought, that maybe not every part of Simon is perfect but I was wrong. Just looking at him, stark naked and bedecked with moles and freckles, makes my already hard cock twitch. His thighs are strong and sturdy, like fucking tree trunks, and I can see a mole on the his left one. I want to kiss that mole. Very badly.

(And is it possible for someone to have a beautiful dick? Because Simon has.) (Whatever, fuck that.) (Literally.)

For someone who is so gorgeous, Simon looks incredibly self conscious as he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with me. I'm getting harder by the second and I have lost control of my mind and my thoughts, which is why I blurt out,

“You're so fucking gorgeous.”

I feel my face heat up as I belatedly realise what I just said while Snow blushes a brilliant red. He gives a shy smile and I can't help but smile back at him either. He gives me a kiss, tender and loving (I never imagined _Simon_ kissing me like _that) _and I can't help but melt at the softness of it all.

“You okay?” He asks, bumping my nose with his. 

“Yeah. Never been better.”

There. I lost all my dignity. I suppose it's no use now.

Simon grins before he hesitates again. 

“Can I- I mean uh- I want to- I uh-”

“You can.” I don't know what he wants to do but right now, I trust him with my life and he can do whatever he wants to do with me.

He looks immensely relieved before he gives me a devilish smirk and dips down. He places a kiss on my inner thighs, and I realise what he is planning to do. Merlin, I think I just died and went to heaven. 

I hiss when his breath ghosts over my skin and then slowly, his licks up, right from the slit till up the entire length. I groan, my fingers curling up in his bronze curls. He is placing gentle kisses all along my length, licking at some places and he is driving me mad, I can't hold with this teasing. 

“Simon. Please.” He is making me beg but I suppose feeling pissed about it is no use now. I have no dignity left, what with all the times I have moaned out extremely loud and complimented him like the lovesick fool I am.

Simon finally takes my length in his mouth and my thoughts lose all coherency as he moves his mouth and his tongue, his teeth scratching my cock. I had never ever thought this could feel so good. I'm trying not to buck up inside his mouth but my body is betraying me as my hips spasm under him. I can hear myself making the most wanton noises but I really couldn't care less. Simon Snow is giving me a blow job and nothing else matters right now.

One of his hand is stroking the part he couldn't take in his mouth and the other is doing something to my balls but fuck if I know what because I'm so close, fuck. _Fuck_. I feel like I'm on the edge. Just something, and I know I'll go toppling over. Just-

Then Simon draws back and I let out a frustrated growl, almost crying, before I pull him up towards me because I need to kiss him. I need to kiss him or I'll die.

He kisses me back enthusiastically, groaning low in my mouth and he tastes salty, the traces of my pre-cum evident. His mouth is so hot and wet. He rolls his hips, our cocks grinding together easily because mine is still slick, and it creates friction, just what I needed. Simon is incredibly hard and he growls low in my mouth. He grinds down on me again and shit. Yes. Yes. I need that.

“Faster.” I groan as I increase my own pace and Simon catches up with me. My hands are clutching his face as I mash our lips together, our hips rolling together in tandem. His hands are on my chest, tweaking my already hard and sensitive nipples and the combination of his tongue down my throat, his hands working wonders on my chest and our cocks grinding together has me teetering on the edge. I am so close. I am so close-

“I'm so close.” I gasp out as he thrusts once particularly hard and my eyes roll back in my head.

Then I am coming, my cum spilling on his stomach and on my sheets, as waves of intense pleasure wash over me and I am high. I am high on Simon Snow and his fantastic kisses and this fucking amazing shag. I can't even fucking breathe.

Simon curses loudly as he comes, before he collapses on top of me, and we are both panting, sweat glistening on our bodies.

“That was bloody brilliant.” He mumbles and I nod in agreement.

“I agree.”

He remains quiet for a moment before he props himself up and stares at me with an idiotic smile on his face.

“I guess you like me too, then.”

“Obviously.” I say, scoffing and rolling my eyes. “I don't have a habit of shagging and complimenting my sworn enemy on a complete whim, you numpty.”

He chuckles before kissing me and it's so soft, it makes me melt. It's not filled with lust like our previous ones. It's just gentle, reassuring and full of love.

“I wouldn't say sworn enemies, Baz. Do you think we are sworn enemies?”

“No. Not after today.”

He laughs and I kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote smut and I got twenty heart attacks as I wrote it. If you found it super cringey then that's because this is my first time writing this. 
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
